


4 Places Ziva Rejected for her Safehouse (and the one she didn't)

by amy_vic



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_vic/pseuds/amy_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place during 4x01, Shalom.</p>
    </blockquote>





	4 Places Ziva Rejected for her Safehouse (and the one she didn't)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during 4x01, Shalom.

**1.** Abby's apartment

Well, at least she won't get bored; Abby's apartment looks very much like a kid's toy store exploded inside of an S&amp;M club.

If all else fails (if they find her), she can always borrow some of the makeup and fake blood that Abby has stashed in the bathroom drawer, hop in the coffin and play dead for a little while.

Because, really, no one ever thinks to check the coffin for a live body.  
  


**2.** Tony's apartment.

The doorman knows her by sight (even if he does forget her name sometimes, calling her Bella instead), and he knows to ask for ID before answering questions, if someone does show up asking about her.

There's more to eat in his kitchen than people would expect, but if she doesn't feel like cooking, there are also seven different take-out numbers programmed into his speed dial.

Plus, Tony has more dvd's than an actual movie store, and Ziva hasn't had a chance to find his secret stash of chick flicks. (She knows he has one.)  
  


**3.** McGee's apartment.

The building security itself isn't the best, but Tim installed his own system; Ziva doesn't even want to know where he got it, because she's never ever _seen_ half this stuff.

She has, however, seen part of his latest manuscript. (In her defense, Ziva didn't realize it was fiction until she was four pages in; she just thought it was old case notes, and wanted to brush up.) It's quite good, and if-when-it's finally published, she thinks she might just ask Tim to sign a copy for her.  
  


**4.** Jen's house

Jen's house gets taken off her list of options almost before Ziva even thinks to put it _on_ the list. She knows it's the first place they'll look for her; it's the only home other than Ziva's own where she keeps a toothbrush next to the sink.  
  


**5.** Safe

Ziva ends up at the first place she initially thought of, and knows that no one would ever think to look for her here, not in a million years. It appears too stable, too calm.

It's also the best protected; Ziva knows where almost all the weapons are, including the rifle encased under the basement workbench. (She forces herself not to think about the last time she was here. She almost succeeds completely; there's just that one spot on the concrete that she can't bring herself to step on.)

Ziva stretches out beneath the boat and closes her eyes. When she's eventually found, there's going to be a lot of questions, and she'll need to be rested and alert to answer them.


End file.
